After Iron
by TryCatchMeNow
Summary: Sequel to Iron Cat. What happens when the group discovers that a lot of people are behind the plan to destruct the Nevernever! Some serious business is about to go down! So stay tuned for my very umm not frequent music...sorry about that...


After Iron (Sequel to Iron Cat)

**Hi everyone so I decided that Iron Cat was getting a little bit out of hand so here is the sequel changed a little bit…**

**Chapter 1**

GPOV

I can't believe how much has changed since I last talked to you. We are currently camping in the Wyldwood, not a smart move might I add but Ice Boy and Puck insisted it would be safe. No matter, I can always just disappear if need be. I am starting to get a bit suspicious. We were walking the other day in the mortal realm and I spotted a flash of purple. I got a bit worried for reasons that I will keep to myself. That fur looked familiar… oh well.

"Grim, are you alright." I turned to look at Meghan's worried expression.

"Do I have a reason not to be human?" I retorted. Meghan shook her head and walked off. The soul sisters were currently sitting in a circle chanting some weird song that was making Apache go a bit crazy, he sort of look like he was dancing. I believe they were chanting something along the lines of…

"Ride, ride, ride, ride Pache, ride, ride, ride, ride Pache, ride, ride, ride, ride Pache, this is the way we do it…" It just seemed to go on and on. I felt sorry for the horse. Iris and Cameron went off hunting and Kierran was staring strangely at the long brown haired soul sister. Ha, I know why he was staring. Someone has a crush. Maybe I should scare the hell out of him and ask…yes that's what I'll do.

KPOV

I was just sitting there minding my own business, and maybe staring at Sophie, ahem, when Grimalkin decided to pop up and scare the hell outta me.

"Hello Metal Boy." He said. He had started calling me that as soon as he realised I had silver hair. One fatal flaw though, he had grey fur.

"What do you want Rusty Cat." I admit it isn't one of my best names, but he was a dirty metal and he definitely needed to learn to have a heart.

"I see you eyeing that Soul Sister." I blushed a little at his words. How did he notice I swear I was being super secretive?

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Why don't you go up and ask her?" I knew what he was saying but I was so not going to do it now. We were in the middle of a crisis here.

Soon after we had gotten rid of the others we had discovered that, yet again, someone or some people were planning to destroy the Nevernever. Can't people just lay off it for a moment so I can concentrate on my non-existent love life? Sigh, will my life ever calm down.

SPOV

I don't think he realised I noticed him staring at me but it was starting to really creep me out. He seriously reminded me of a creepy stalker. But obviously being a soul sister I could obviously just conjure up a spell that will kill him, oh crap I forgot he was a power. Oh well, I guess he was kinda cute, if he would cut that god damn hair. It was so long! The colour is great but, he really needed a haircut. Speaking of which he was now talking to Grim, what was that all about? Oh well better get back to making Pache dance. It was really hilarious, basically our only form of entertainment.

We need to get a life.

IPOV

I had decided to go hunting with Cam to get to know him better and so far it was working. I say so far because we had still yet to find some food. So far we had only collected a few Summerpods which I was so not giving to Puck. His maturity was already that of a 2 year old we did not need Summerpods added into the equation. We finally spotted a deer and were currently trying to get close enough to shoot it.

I prepared my arrow (I always carry a bow and arrow) and was about to shoot it when an awful crashing sound came from a few metres away. I quickly shot the arrow so as not to miss the deer but it was too late. I lowered my bow and went to collect the arrow. I turned back around to see Cameron leaning against a tree with his head in his hands.

"LET'S GET RIDICULOUS!" I heard someone scream. I whipped my head around to see Puck strolling out of the trees rapidly bopping his head to a song that he must be listening to in his head.

"What'd you just say?" I asked while putting the arrow back into my quiver.

He ignored me and just kept singing.

"Yeah

Redfoo

Redfoo

Ya, ya, ya, let's go!

(Chorus)

I'm laid-back, I'm feelin this, tonight's the night and I just wanna let it go

Hit the play back, I know your feelin this, c'mon benny, lets get ridiculous!

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon benny, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon benny, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon benny, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon benny, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)

Crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd. Let's get-

Crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd. Let's get-

Crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd.

Party people! Lets get ridiculous!

(Verse)

Party people in the place to be (Hey!), Its Redfoo with the bassy beat

I whipped up flipped up a tasty treat, so get up lift up and move your feet (Yeeah!)

This is how I roll (Hey!), white no lenses big afro, I Rock La-Freak so animal

And when i drop that beat I make the crowd go ho!

And I love to dance, this be the beat that'll shake ya pants

Shake ya pants, yeah take a chance, and if ya can't move ya feet then wave ya hands

Wanna know a lil something bout me? (Hey!) I was born to rock the party

I was born to rock your body, I'm fresh, I'm slick, I'm ladi dadi, oh!

(Chorus)

I'm laid-back, I'm feelin this, tonight's the night and I just wanna let it go

Hit the play back, I know your feelin this, c'mon benny, lets get ridiculous!

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon benny, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon benny, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon benny, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon benny, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)

Crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd. Let's get-

Crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd. Let's get-

Crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd.

Party people! Lets Get Ridiculous!

(Bridge)

All the time I be seeing you at school,

And you so fine I just had to play it cool

You blow my mind, all the crazy things you do

I see that you wanna act a fool so benny, lets get ridiculous!

(Chorus)

I'm laid-back, I'm feelin this, tonight's the night and I just wanna let it go

Hit the play back, I know your feelin this, c'mon benny, lets get ridiculous!

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon benny, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon benny, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon benny, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon benny, Let's Get Ridiculous!" He finished it all off with a big flourish of his hands. He then seemed to notice that we were standing there not amused.

"Heh, long story."

PPOV

Great they had heard me singing. Not that I am embarrassed or anything I know my singing is wonderful. Oh great now they are staring at me like I have mental issues.

"Well, I was in the mortal realm when I decided to visit Australia's X Factor and well, Redfoo was performing with that song and now it is kinda stuck in my head… yeah… I know…weird." I leant against a tree putting my trademark smirk on trying to act like it was nothing. I expected them to slowly walk away. What I was not expecting was for them to burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard that they fell on the floor.

"You…went…to a… REDFOO PERFORMANCE?!" Iris managed to get out before she burst into uncontrollable laughter. I didn't see what was so funny but I went along with it anyway.

"Yeah I guess." I said scratching my neck.

"I think I will just leave now…" I said slowly backing away, leaving them laughing on the ground of the Wyldwood. Not the smartest move I ever made but, well, THEY WERE LAUGHING AT ME!

I was walking back when I stumbled on a purple fluffy thing. Wait, what? A PURPLE fluffy thing. I wouldn't be surprised if it was grey because that would obviously be Grimalkin, getting on my nerves yet again. But this thing was purple. I bent down to get a closer look at it. I was about to poke it when it launched itself at my face, teeth bared and claws out.

I screamed a very manly scream and fell backwards frantically trying to get this thing off me. When I finally managed to wriggle it off of me and chuck it to the side. I jumped of brushing myself off, and then reached for my daggers.

"No need for that Robin Goodfellow. I mean no harm." Yeah says the thing that was trying to scratch my face off two seconds ago. Nevertheless I returned my daggers to their holders and crossed my arms.

"And who the hell are you. You obviously know who I am."

"Ah good question." Of course it is. If it wasn't I wouldn't have asked it.

"My name is Camille Nightingale, or you can just call me Millie. I am the only other Cait Sith in the Nevernever, other than your dear little Grimalkin back there.

**So I hoped you guys liked the first chapter of After Iron! The song was Let's Get Ridiculous by Redfoo. I hope you guys enjoy! And also I would like to thank:**

**roza m belikova**

**Charlotte**

**Sophie**

**catlady5000**

**Roobs**

**Shana**

**Iheartunicorns**

**Madz240**

**Anne and**

**Love U**

**For your wonderful reviews on my story! You guys wanna know where I get my inspiration from, YOU! You guys are seriously awesome and I don't know what I would do without you!**


End file.
